Tsuna's Concern
by rellik-tida
Summary: Tsuna’s take on the relationship between Yamamoto and Gokudera, as the boss of Vongola. TYL!8059


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters are not mine

* * *

**Tsuna's Concern**

Tsuna is becoming very worried about Gokudera's well being. However innocent he may appears to be, he is not blind and he have noticed how Gokudera's relationship with Yamamoto has taken its toll on him. His friend however seems to not have realized that he knows about their relationship (friend being Gokudera only, since rather unexpectedly, Yamamoto enjoys making everyone acknowledges the fact that Gokudera is taken, and _his_).

How did he discover their relationship? It's not like the two flaunted some open public display of affection, but well… lets just say that having his bedroom right next to theirs do help illuminate and put voice to things (earplugs were now the craze sleeping accessories at the base), and despite how the storm guardian desperately tries to hide the way he flinches when trying to sit, or the way he sometimes (which has recently became more like _all the time_) limps around the base, he cannot hide Yamamoto's extra brilliant million volts smile, nor the occasional threatening grin he flashes accompanied by a glimpse of his blade whenever anyone dares glanced at Gokudera's rear.

Being the great boss, and most importantly friend that Tsuna is, he is genuinely happy for his two best friends. Nevertheless, he has started to become reluctant to send Gokudera on so many missions. He didn't wish to send Gokudera on the more physically demanding ones seeing as he seems to not be able to _walk properly_ anymore, and the meetings or negotiations? Well… he could but… doing so would require him to send Yamamoto as well, else the base and everyone in it will suffer from the possessiveness-driven swordsman who will probably spy on the mission anyway (something about it not being safe for Gokudera to be around so many old lechers), which is just a waste of manpower, having to send two guardians on one meagre mission.

He has also tried sending the two of them on different missions at different times, in order to give Gokudera time to recuperate and the rest of the base that much needed sleep. This plan seemed to work for a while until after Yamamoto's squad returned from a certain mission. The rain squad's subordinates were as pale as ghosts and refused to speak for a whole week… Tsuna also found himself the target of Yamamoto's not so friendly smile during said week. So, that plan got quickly tossed out the window, and Tsuna was only glad that that last mission was _not_ a negotiation.

So right now he's stuck with giving Gokudera piles and piles of paperwork which does not make Gokudera happy in the slightest. This results in the conversation that they are currently having.

"Jyuudaime, please, give me something else to do! You have no idea how bored I've been! Why is it that the baseball idiot gets to do all the interesting jobs while I'm stuck with deskwork? Do you find me inadequate, Jyuudaime?"

"Ahh… please calm down Gokudera-kun, and no, you're a very reliable guardian."

"So why am I always stuck with these?" asked the storm guardian, waving his right arm around to indicate the stack of papers sitting atop his desk.

"Um…well…" Oh, please don't let him do this! He still wants to be able to converse with his friends without the uncomfortable feelin-

"Please tell me why Jyuudaime!"

Oh fuck it. Might as well get it done and over with. This might give the whole base some much needed rest at night after all.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna started.

"Yes, Jyuudaime!"

"Actually… I also want to send you on those missions…"

"Huh? …So why not then?" Gokudera asked, puzzled.

"…And I think that I _could_ send you on them if you would just promise me _something_…"

At this Gokudera's mood immediately improves and he was suddenly radiating happiness and eagerness, "Yes, I'll promise anything, if it means getting away from this deskwork!"

Oh well, here goes, "Could you please…ah… control your…um… nightly activities with Yamamoto a bit more…?" Now Gokudera's earlier happiness seems to have all but evaporated and his skin undergoes some interesting changes in colour, "I mean, I'm not against it or anything and I support your relationship and all but… it's just that… I can't very well send you onto those kinds of missions with you not being able to walk, let alone sit properly."

By the end of his little speech, Gokudera seems to have been frozen into stone, his skin unbelievingly pale.

"Gokudera-kun?"

That seemed to have broken Gokudera out of his stupor and his face starts to redden at quite a rapid speed. Gokudera has gotten so red that Tsuna thought blood might start to pop out if he gets any redder.

"Um-I-ah- J-Jyuudaime, thank you for your concern," Gokudera managed a meek squeak, "I-I shall take that into consideration a-and will q-quickly improve the situation. P-please excuse me!" And with that Gokudera dashed out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him.

Tsuna actually found his guardian's response rather amusing and cannot help but add, "Thank you Gokudera-kun! I'm sure everyone will sleep better from now on!"

Needless to say, occasions when he needs his earplugs became much rarer, but, Yamamoto has started to occasionally send him some _looks_. He could deal with it; after all, it's just another part of the boss' job.

* * *

Note: Any mistakes and suggestions pointed out will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
